ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
No man´s land
Category:Episodes PLOT Ben is at Granpa Max´s store talking to Max about all his new alien powers telling him about his new latest aliens Max then offers Ben food but Ben declines saying that his not hungry to eat fish eyed soup Rook contacts Ben telling him that they are going to explore an alien city Ben immediatly accepts Rook tells Ben to meet him at his house where they will teleport to the city Ben heads to his home and finds Rook there and both of them teleport and find themselves in a alien city where they decide to look around they see alien stores and alien malls that are only for aliens but their visit is cut short when they see an alien named The Trickster who is stealing alien technology from one of the alien shops Ben and Rook try to catch this robber but this new enemy uses a arsenal of little pranks to escape but Ben and Rook are in pursuit of this robber but they are failing to catch him the trickster throws little yawn balls that turn out to be bombs Ben transforms into Terraspin and tells Rook to get on him and he does so Terraspin and Rook fly after the trickster Ben shoots a wind ball blast that knocks trickster off his feet and too the ground but Ben and Rook find themselves in a really bad situation because trickster brought them to a meeting for super intergalactic criminals Ben transforms back to normal and the duo surrender Ben finds his old enemy Psyphon at the meeting Ben then has a little conversation that turns into a all out brawl Ben transforms into Armodrillo and knocks out all the criminals and Rook fights off the criminals Ben as Armodrillo is brawling with the criminals slaming one to the ground bashing the other to a wall he slams the ground causing a sonic wave that knocks every criminal off their feet then Ben runs towards Psyphon but he fires a beam that sends Ben crashing through the ground Ben transforms into ShockSquatch but a new version of him he shoots a massive thunderbolt to psyphon that sends him flying through a wall then a monstrius alien attacks Ben then tries to pounce on Ben but just as the beast was about to jump on Ben Rook flies out of nowhere delivering a kick that knocks the beast then Rook shoots him with his Proto tool then Ben jumps and lands a massive thunder quake on the beast then Ben tells Rook that they must find psyphon because he got away with the alien technology that trickster brought him Ben transforms into Fasttrack to go find psyphon Rook heads to his proto cycle while Ben run zooms in massive speed the duo see psyphon heading in his ship Rook shoots the engines overdrive meaning that it will no longer fly then Psyphon sends his R.E.D.S to destroy Ben and Rook but Ben as fasttrack sends speeding kicks and a flurry of punches then zooms towards Psyphon running at towards Psyphon and dodging the R.E.D.S Ben shows out of nowhere infront of Psyphon then runs around in a circle causing a vortex a huge vortex Psyphon tries shooting his lazer beam at Ben but the vortex sucks the lazer beam causing the vortex to glow red and blue then Ben makes the vortex collapse on Psyphon leaving Psyphon smashed on the ground the alien police arrive and arrest Psyphon then Ben gets ready to teleport back home where he finds Kevin sleeping under his car and Gwen sleeping on the sofa which means all that time that Ben was playing video games when he thought Kevin was fixing his car he was infact sleeping and so was Gwen leaving Ben in a funny facial expression Major events *Ben finds Psyphon doing crimes in the alien city *Ben and Rook go on a adventure *Ben finds that he now has two Shocksquatch species in his watch Charcters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Villans *Psyphon *R.E.D.S *The Trickster *alien criminals Aliens used *Terraspin *Shocksquatch *Armodrillo *Fasttrack